supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham
Eva Longoria vs George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs Ashley Graham will be the second Celebrity Family Feud episode of 2017, airing on June 18, 2017. Had there been an NBA Finals Game 7, it would have aired on June 25, 2017. It is most likely that at least 50% of the 19 seeds eliminated in the first round of Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz will vote for the winners in the first and second rounds. Players ;Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez Eva Longoria – Actress, director and producer; playing for Padres Contra El Cancer Amaury Nolasco – Actor and producer, known for “Prison Break,” “Transformers” and “2 Fast 2 Furious” Ana Ortiz – Actress known for “Ugly Betty,” “Devious Maids” and “Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son” Justina Machado – Actress known for “One Day at a Time,” “Jane the Virgin” and “Six Feet Under” Wilmer Valderrama – Actor, singer and producer known for “That ‘70s Show,” “NCIS” and appears in the animated comedy “Charming” VERSUS George Lopez – Actor/comedian; playing for George Lopez Foundation Constance Marie – Known for her roles on “George Lopez,” the film “Selena” and currently on the Freeform drama “Switched at Birth” Ray Diaz – Model and actor on “George Lopez,” HULU’s “East Los High” Oscar De La Hoya – Olympic gold medal-winning boxer best known for his winning bouts in six different weight classes Mayan Lopez – George’s daughter ;Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham Ashley Graham – International model, designer and body activist, who was the first size 14 model to appear on the cover of Sports Illustrated’s swimsuit edition; playing for World Vision Linda Graham – Ashley’s mother Abigail Ralston – Ashley’s sister Kia Ervin – Ashley’s sister-in-law Kathryn Ervin – Ashley’s mother-in-law VERSUS Yvette Nicole Brown – Film and television actress starring as Dina in the new ABC comedy series, “The Mayor”; playing for The Motion Picture and Television Fund D.C – Yvette’s brother Rachelle Jones – Yvette’s cousin Stacey Bryant – Yvette’s cousin Sharon Etheridge – Yvette’s cousin Seeds Due to the poor results of seeds in the first two rounds of Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, the seedings are the 2017 Math Open seeds instead of top 16 in the standings entering Road America. Only one seed, Pee Saderd, earned a second round bye while the others have to play the first round. Scott Dixon Aurorus Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Will Power Wario Josef Newgarden Dragonite Marco Andretti Pee Saderd'1 'Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Graham Rahal Venusaur Ryan Hunter-Reay Beedrill James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz Sébastien Bourdais Beartic Tony Kanaan Larvesta Alexander Rossi Metagross Mikhail Aleshin Joey Fatone Takuma Sato Apolo Anton Ohno Carlos Muñoz Mario Lopez 1With Saderd's second round bye, Pee Saderd cannot be eliminated in the second round due to his commitments with American Ninja Warrior. Pee Saderd, despite his shock exit in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz that saw no Thai singers celebrate Phai Pongsatorn's birthday on Monday, Saderd chose his match to take place at American Ninja Warrior with a best of three set tennis match, while the other matches are all American Ninja Warrior - best runner on the farthest obstacle wins. Draw Finals Section 1 S Dixon | RD1-score01-1=Lopez | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=SE | RD1-team02= L Wongsakorn | RD1-score02-1=Longoria | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Heracross | RD1-score03-1=Longoria | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Froakie | RD1-score04-1=Lopez | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= E Smith | RD1-score05-1=Lopez | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= L Bass | RD1-score06-1=Longoria | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Avalugg | RD1-score07-1=Longoria | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=23 | RD1-team08= T Kanaan | RD1-score08-1=Lopez | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=28 | RD1-team09= J Fatone | RD1-score09-1=Lopez | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Charizard | RD1-score10-1=Longoria | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Pidgeot | RD1-score11-1=Longoria | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= M Chilton | RD1-score12-1=Lopez | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Landorus | RD1-score13-1=Lopez | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Rowlet | RD1-score14-1=Longoria | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Decidueye | RD1-score15-1=Longoria | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1=Lopez | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Brown | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Graham | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Graham | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Brown | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Brown | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Graham | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Brown | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Graham | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 B Monger | RD1-score03-1=Lopez | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= C Marshall | RD1-score04-1=Longoria | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Chespin | RD1-score05-1=Longoria | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= P Pongsatorn | RD1-score06-1=Lopez | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Arcanine | RD1-score07-1=Longoria | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=31 | RD1-team08= C Muñoz | RD1-score08-1=Lopez | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=17 | RD1-team09= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score09-1=Lopez | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Luigi | RD1-score10-1=Longoria | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= P Demers | RD1-score11-1=Longoria | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Thundurus | RD1-score12-1=Lopez | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Gardevoir | RD1-score13-1=Lopez | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= J Hawksworth | RD1-score14-1=Longoria | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Volcanion | RD1-score15-1=Longoria | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1=Lopez | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=10 | RD2-team01= P Saderd | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 Section 5 Section 6 | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 7 Section 8 Aurorus | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Album Volume 1 Volume 2 Trivia